Always Be Your Maybe
by mayahartspussycat
Summary: who'd a thought we could be lovers.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Girl Meets World characters.**

**A/N: All the characters are above and over 18. Content is only suitable for mature adults and contains explicit language and adult themes. ****Viewers discretion** **is** **advised**.

**OoOoOoO**

Sister Maya was praying her prayers in her room when she saw Father Lucas standing there at the door of her room.

"Sister Maya, would you please come into my office after supper."

"Did I do something wrong, Father?"

"Just come to my office." He said as he walked away

"I wonder what he wants?" Sister Maya thought

After supper, Sister Maya headed to Father Lucas' office. She knocked on his door. The door handle jiggled and it opened to reveal Father Lucas.

"Sister Maya, come and please a have seat."

She took a seat and without her noticing, Father Lucas quietly bolt locked the door closed and closed the blinds.

He walked back to his desk and sat at the front facing Sister Maya.

They just stared at each other with his across. His silence made her confused.

"Father Lucas?" she croaked

Without warning, Father Lucas leaned forward to cupped her face and stared at her bright blue eyes, studying her.

"What are you doing, Father?" she asked

Ignoring her, he leaned in a bit closer. His eyes shifted up and down between her eyes and lips.

"Is he going to kiss me?" she thought

As she thought of that, Father Lucas closed the gasp between them and took her soft plumped lips into a kiss.

Her eyes widen. Her whole body froze. Her mind went blank.

Sister Maya just stood there as Father Lucas kissed her.

"She's not kissing him back. Doesn't she want this?" he thought worriedly

Father Lucas felt he was kissing a statue.

He cupped her face with right hand and his left arm snaked around her waist. He tried to deepen the kiss but she made no movement.

"Should they be doing this? Isn't this forbidden? This is my first kiss. But his kisses are so sweet." she thought contradicting herself

As give Father Lucas was about to give up, Sister Maya began to kiss him back. Overjoyed, he deepened the kiss as he bit her lower lip to give him access and slipped in his tongue her mouth. Sister Maya wrapped her arms around his neck while Father Lucas brought his other arm to her waist.

During the kiss, Father Lucas turned himself and her around and pushed her at the end of his desk. He began slowly raised her habit up, to reveal creamy her legs and he lifted one of her legs to his hips as he pressed himself against her causing friction.

The sensation from the friction made them both wild and making Sister Maya's panties soiled.

As air was needed, the two broke apart from the kiss to they catch their breaths. Father Lucas continuously rubbed vigeriously himself onto her causing Sister Maya arched her back and whipped her back.

"Uhh. Mhmmm...ah.. ah..Father.."

With Father Lucas' free hand, he reached from the back to unzipped Sister Maya's habit. Sister Maya helped him remove it. The habit was thrown to the side.

Her coif and the sliver cross she wear around her neck stayed. She just was now her in lingerie. Father Lucas dipped his lips to her began to give wet kisses to her all over her body.

He nibble her neck and gave her a hickey. He went lower, until he reached her breasts. He reached behind and unclasp her bra, letting her breast to be free. Sister Maya removes her bra and threw to the side. Father Lucas cupped her breasts. They were soft and firm. With his thumbs, he kneaded her nipples making them erected to his touch. Once her nipples were erected, he leaned captures her left nipple and began to suck and play with it. With his left hand he played with her right nipple giving them both his divided attention.

"Ahh... Father..Lucas.." she moaned

Father Lucas looked up at her to see she was enjoying it. He would circle his tongue around her nub flicking it back and forth. He softly bite her nipples and pull it back and let go of it making him do this a couple of times. The bulge in pants his grew bigger from rubbing himself into her. Now, he felt his shaft was now fully erected, so he stop rubbing himself into her. He lower in his hand down to her soaked panties. At her panty waistline, he reached in and began to rubbed her pussy.

Sister Maya closed her eyes as Father Lucas rubbed her pussy.

"Looks like someone wet is for me." he growled in her ear

Without warning, he inserted two fingers into her pussy. Sister Maya jolted up from the sensation of his fingers in her pussy that made her shiver down her spine. She move her hips in rhythm with his fingers.

"Oh Father, faster and harder please! Fuck! Your fingers in my pussy is driving me wild."

Father Lucas pick up the pace, plunging his fingers deeper into her. Sister Maya grunted. She felt her walls caving in.

Just a bit more, she was so close.

"I'm so close, Father. Keep thrusting it in me. Ahhh..ah.."

He kept pumping in and out of her and with one last thrust, she finally her climaxed.

"I'm cumm..I'm cumming! she screamed as she squeezed her legs together and cummed his fingers.

Her first oragram.

She was breathing so hard and trying catch her breath when Father Lucas brought his fingers towards her lips. She looked at him.

"Here, have taste of yourself." he said

She leaned in and tasted herself as she ate her cum of his fingers like kid eating a popsicle.

"Do you trust me, Sister Maya?"

"Yes, Father."

Father Lucas grabbed his belt from his pants and wrapped it Sister Maya's wrists. He forcefully laid her down on the desk by grabbing her tied up wrists, lifting above her head, pushing her back to the desk and her legs hanging over the desk.

Father Lucas came back up, took a good look at Sister Maya and took a step back and reach and grabbed her panty line from her hips and starting pulling it down and removing it.

He took a dual penatrator from his the pocket of his pants. He was dying to use to someone and Sister Maya was that one.

He opened his pants zipper and his fully erect 8 inch shaft sprang out. He adjusted the add on to fit his shafts size and slowly slipped add on into it.

He was going to take her firsts at the same time.

How innocent. Her virgin pussy and her virgin asshole dripping wet ready to be fucked.

Father Lucas put the tip of his shaft at her pussy started to move up and down.

"Father.. please stop teasing me.. just put in already."

He comply to her plea and pushed himself into her, Sister Maya's eyes widen as she felt both of her holes were getting penetrated.

He kept pushing his 8 inch shaft a bit further into her pussy and as the penetrator stretched her anus. Sister Maya bit her lip as she tried not to scream as Father Lucas penetrated her holes further.

"Oh my god, she's so fucking tight. This is how it feel to penetrate a virgin." he thought as bit by bit he pushed further into her pussy.

Her anus contracted as he pushed more into her. As he felt her hymen, Father Lucas leaned forward to kiss her lips. So, enticed Sister Maya brought her tied up arms over his head and rested on his neck. She pulled him closer to her.

He deepened the kiss as he sucked her tongue. Enjoying the kiss and Sister Maya not knowing he reached her hymen, Father Lucas forcefully thrust his shaft into her pussy, breaking her hymen.

Her eyes widen and she screamed into his mouth. There was so much going at each holes, the pain was unbearable causing a few tears from her eyes to fall.

A few moments, the pain subsided and they broke kiss. As they were catching their breath, Sister Maya realized that she wasn't a virgin anymore.

He took all of her firsts. Her first kiss. Her virginity. Her anal virginity.

"I'm going to start moving slowly," he said as started to move his hips

Soon,he began to pick up his pace, thrusting his shaft in and out of her. He buck his hips like a horse. She moaned as she arched her back. Her walls contracted. She felt his shaft pulsing inside of her.

"Faster.. Father..faster. Keep ramming your huge cock into my tight pussy."

Father Lucas forcefully pulled Sister Maya up. She brought her arms over his head and pulled him closer to her. He grabbed her legs pulling closer him. With each thrust, the closer he gets to making her to cum.

"I'm so close, Father. I'm almost there..."

He held her hips in place as he kept ramming his shaft into her pussy. And with final one thrust, they both climaxed.

"Im cum... Imm cumming Father Lucas."

"I'm cumming too, Sister Maya."

They exploded their cum into each other and all of their love juices trickles down her thighs.

Father Lucas removed his shaft from her pussy and removed penetrator from his shaft.

"Let's clean you up, Sister Maya. I want you to lay back down."

Sister Maya laid back as Father Lucas kneel down and face her pussy. He leaned in and started to her clean her out with his tongue. He lapped his tongue, up and down making sure she was fully cleaned.

"Mhmm, that's good." he said

Once he was done, he got up and walked over to his drawer and pulled something out. A leather riding crop.

He smirked.

Father Lucas started caress Sister Maya's back by going and down with riding crop, making her shiver. He jump on top of his desk, went behind her and reached into her pussy, feeling her.

"Sister Maya, seems like that you're wet again. For that, I have to punish you further." he said as he turned her face with riding crop to face him.

"Oh Father, forgive me for I have sinned.." she moaned

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

MH


End file.
